Flames of the Firebird
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: In the history of the 41st millenium, only 18 first founding space marine chapters have been known. The tale of the 19th chapter is now told.


Ethan Frome ****

Flames of the Firebird

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

****

Ten thousand years ago, it has been recorded that a great heresy engulfed the worlds of the Imperium. The Great Horus Heresy was forever marked down upon the books of the Imperium. During this time, Chapters loyal to the Imperium battled against those who sided with the Chaos Gods. Eighteen Chapters fought, each trying to overcome the other. For those eighteen, the target was always the enemy. For the nineteenth, the target was more then just the enemy…

* * * * * *

The great barren world of Ignite: here, volcanoes make their homes throughout the land, kindle and rock spewing forth from these mountains. The light is blocked away through dark clouds; the days full of scorching heat, the nights of bitter cold. It is on this planet, the inhabitants suffer, yet, are accustomed to the life and death of this rock they call home. It is here that the ones who inhabit this place have grown accustomed to, and have the unnatural ability to regenerate. On this world, only the strongest and wisest can survive the harshness that the planet has brought them.

On this planet is where Pyre is found, this baby crashing upon the planet. Founded by two others, he grew up with these two. Twins, one born at the highest point of day, the other born on the lowest point of night. Lazarus and Kice, orphaned, and only mere children, but they found and raised him, the third one.

Over the years, the three have developed a strong bond, working together and surviving death together. During these years, the history and legends of the planet have been told to Pyre, who has grown strong, faster, more agile, and greatly more powerful then the other two together. A legend that has been told for many generations has now been revealed.

_"It is said that on this planet of molten rock and fire, that a bird of fire lived within a mountain that spews fire. It is here, that this bird was destroyed, and it is here, that the bird was reborn, risen from the ashes of the fire that burned it. When the time comes, shall this firebird be reborn into the world."_

And so the three continued to trek across the land, surviving against the odds and growing wiser with each passing day.

The Emperor came, seeking to find and regain the children he lost so long ago. It is on the side of this giant mountain that he found Pyre. It is here, the two battled, proving their power to each other, and it is here that Pyre was defeated. He was defeated, but not before his arm was melted after almost being dragged into a pit of molten lava. The pain was great, but soon it subsided, replaced by another arm that regenerated. The Emperor was amused at this display. Pyre, seeing the power, swore his allegiance to the Emperor. Knowing he would lead a Chapter of Space Marines for he Emperor, Pyre gave one word to describe the ranks of the legion he will command that rose here: "Phoenix".

* * * * * *

Soon, this Chapter prospered through this planet. The Gene Seeds implanted within the Space Marines gave them abilities that the inhabitants did not think possible. Here, the latent powers of regeneration grew. The base of the Phoenix was established on the same volcano that Pyre was defeated. From here, weapons of fire were forged from the lava of the volcano. From this rock, the Chapter took planets nearby for the Imperium. Being closest to the Eye of Terror, the planet of Ignite became a stronghold against the daemons that live within the warp.

It was a battle on Ignite that Pyre learned that legend of the firebird was true. In that battle, wings of fire burst from his armor, allowing him to fight in the skies. The wings glowed, causing fear to come amongst his enemies, as he swooped down and destroyed each unit one by one. It is here, that the legend of the firebird became true within this soul.

* * * * * *

Horus: the greatest Primarch of the twenty came to Ignite, his reasons for coming was shrouded under the shadow of secrecy. Only when Pyre realized what he was doing, the time was too late, as Horus became possessed with the Chaos powers that have been granted to him. Pyre's futile attempt to stop the now Chaos Primarch was meet with his death, as the Primarch of the Phoenix Chapter fell after a long ensuing battle. His wounds were beyond what he could regenerate, and as he looked upon the world he risen from, his wings of fire slowly faded, until they were nothing but ashes on the ground.

The Phoenix Chapter was brought to chaos, some supporting Horus, wanting the power that was given to Horus. Others were enraged, seeing the death of their leader. From here, Lazarus and Kice, the friends of Pyre, took command of the Phoenix still loyal and started a war against Horus and the enemy that where their brethren. The battle erupted between the two sides, but the one the Phoenix wanted left, Horus starting his reign of terror and heresy on another planet.

The planet Ignite became the battleground of a war that split the world. Phoenix troops turned against one another, causing death and destruction within their wake. The two were locked in battle, neither gaining an upper hand. Soon, the time came when the Phoenix disappeared from the face of the planet. For the reasons, it was unknown. Some say they killed themselves, others say they hid, tired of the war that came upon their brethren. A small believed they ran away, afraid. Either way, the Phoenix was not to be seen again.

* * * * * *

The sounds of crunching rock and mechanical armor echoed through the canyon pass. The reddish-orange armored man in power armor strode through the canyon, his wings of fire flapping in the winds behind him. The blade he carried glowed with the colour of the flame, the hilt guard shaped into the form of a bird. Followed behind him was another, in the same armor, only without the wings. His blade glowed ice blue, but still held the same bird.

"We have returned," the first said. His surroundings were barren as he scanned the area.

"Lazarus, the last thing we saw was that shadowbird disintegrate our bodies," the second replied. "I do not believe we would be able to return from that." Lazarus looked back at him, slightly disgusted by the pessimism.

"We have returned, that is what matters, Kice," Lazarus replied. He opened his wings, and felt the wind that blew against them. "Come, we must search for the enemy!" he bellowed out, leaping up and soaring through the air on the wings of fire. Kice looked up, and saw others in the Phoenix Power Armor follow behind Lazarus, each person with a set of wings. All were eager to face the enemy.

"And we will have our revenge," Kice muttered under his breath. He broke into a run and followed behind his brother.

****

Note:

For all those Warhammer 40K Players out there, yes, I intend to make this army. It was something I thought up a while back, so I decided to see if I can make it's history and all. I guess I did. Oh well. Mail if you want my army list.

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



End file.
